Kindan no Yume
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Maratón Multicolor" del foro: Cannon Island [Resumen]En esta vida no hay espacio para seres como ustedes. No tienen nada, sólo un par de sueños prohibidos [Zervis][¿Ooc?][Posible Spoiler]
1. Mavis

**Kindan no Yume**

 _[Sueños Prohibidos_ ]

 _ **«DDR» Fairy** **Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro** **Mashima.**_

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 _ **Color:**_ Borgoña

 _ **Personaje:**_ Mavis a Zeref

* * *

 _ **Kindan no Yume**_

 ** _Drabble 1_**

 _Hada_

(Mavis)

Siento como las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, en donde inevitablemente se quiebran en miles de pedazos, justo igual a como le sucedió a mi sueño.

Mi sueño se quebró. Le cortaron las alas que le permitían volar. Sin alas, significa que ya no puedo volar a la par de las hermosas hadas con las que siempre soñé y lo único que me queda, es vagar en solitario hasta que llegue mi final.

Sin querer me convertí en una horrible Spriggan¹, aunque probablemente, sea injusto compararme con ellas, ya que estas criaturas normalmente protegen el bosque, en cambio yo, hago todo lo contrario.

Los árboles, las plantas, los animales e incluso las personas se posan ante mis pies sin que se los pida. Al caer ellos están fríos, no respiran, porque no tienen vida.

Los inocentes mueren cuando estoy cerca y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero por qué.

¿Cuál fue el error que cometí?

No lo sé, porque estoy casi segura que el querer salvar a mis amigos, no se puede considerar como un error, entonces, ¿por qué debo cargar con esta maldición?

Fui pecadora, utilicé poder prohibido a mi beneficio y aquí están las consecuencias, ahora he perdido el lazo con las hadas.

Los días pasan, volviéndose semanas y meses, mientras tanto, yo sigo viajando en solitario. Intento no ingerir bocado, creyendo inútilmente que de esta forma lograré apaciguar el color carmesí con el que se han teñido mis manos y alma.

Es entonces, cuando en medio de la confusión y desesperación, me doy cuenta que ahora lo entiendo en verdad. Entiendo al mago oscuro, Zeref y la angustia que siente por ser rechazado por el mundo.

Él es como un demonio y ángel a la vez, ya que Zeref aprecia la vida y a su vez la arrebata sin compasión alguna. Lo que aparte de contradictorio, puede llegar a tacharse de confuso.

Ahora que lo pienso, Zeref es casi cómo el color borgoña debido a sus actos; porque en la biblioteca de la Isla Tenrou leí que el color borgoña es confuso por su totalidad, debido a que algunos lo asocian al color vino y otros como otra tonalidad más del color rojo.

Y así exactamente es Zeref. Algunos lo ven como un chico angustiado y otros como un vil asesino. Él sería algo así como dos caras dentro del mismo recipiente.

Eso quiere decir que, Zeref es el único qué me puede salvar.

Espero que sí.

Ansío encontrarlo y que sea el mago oscuro, Zeref, el que pueda acabar con los restos que aún quedan de esta hada.

Porque estoy segura, que sólo él puede darle fin a esta maldición.

Zeref... Da fin a mi vida.

Para que de esa forma, los restos que aún que al fin pueda dormir tranquila, acurrucada bajo el cálido manto de la muerte.

Porque sólo así, lograré pagar mis pecados.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A» :** _ Palabras usadas para la realización de este drabble: 484

 _ **«N/A» :**_ Siendo sincera, no me decidía que pareja usar para la última secuencia de Drabbles.

Al final, me dejé llevar por esta, en realidad porque le traigo ganas a un angst y/o algo de fantasía.

Y el Zervis, me parecía indicada para la primera opción.

 _ **«N/A» :** Springgan¹:_ Esta hada me confundió un poco, porque en un lugar leí que es un hada horrenda y que crea ilusiones; mientras que en otro sitio web, decía que ellas protegen al bosque y rara vez atacan. Por ello tomé los dos e hice la mezcla de los pensamientos de Mavis.


	2. Zeref

**Kindan no Yume**

 _[Sueños Prohibidos]_

 **«** _ **DDR**_ **» Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 **Color** : Amarillo

 **Personaje** : Zeref a Mavis

* * *

 _ **Kindan no Yume**_

 _ **Drabble 2**_

 _Demonio_

(Zeref)

Cuando te vi, no supe que decir. Esa chica que tenía enfrente mío tenía tú apariencia, pero a la vez, había algo diferente a la Mavis que recuerdo.

Tenías mal aspecto, tanto que dabas la sensación de ser un salvaje animal que estaba apunto de atacar.

A mi parecer, resultaba irónico que simples cambios, fueran producto del brillo que te robo la maldición que nos une.

Sin embargo, conforme comenzamos a hablar, regresaste a la normalidad. Conseguiste un poco del brillo que te caracteriza, aunque no tanto como el del sol amarillo que se levantaba sobre nosotros.

Pero, brillar no fue lo único que conseguiste, ya que con la poca alegría que transformaste de nuestro dolor, ayudaste a que un ser oscuro como yo, recobrará las esperanzas.

Me dijiste que buscaríamos una respuesta y hablaríamos la solución a nuestra maldición, pero ¿sabes una cosa? No te creí, ya que nuestra maldición no tiene solución.

Estamos, creo que lo recomendable sería decir que estábamos destinados a vivir eternamente. Arrebatando la vida de los demás sin compasión alguna, aún así guardé silencio y no te dije nada.

Seguí tu mentira. Aunque no lo hice por buena persona; porque como el demonio que soy, preferí que tu sola te dieras cuenta de la realidad que lentamente nos consumiría por el resto de la eternidad.

Te mentí. Fui egoísta para retenerte a mi lado, porque ya estaba cansado de tener que vagar acompañado de la soledad.

Estaríamos caminando juntos, hasta que descubrieras la verdad. Entonces, después de cien años de búsqueda sin respuesta, te sugeriría a ir a mi Reino, en donde serías la reina y yo el rey, en el juego de supervivencia que planee desde que aprendí que este mundo nos rechaza.

La verdad, el lugar no importaba. Lo único que quería es que estuvieras a mi lado. Juntos. Solos los dos. Por ello, te lo demostré.

«Te amo. Es la primera vez que he amando a alguien.»

Te dije, diciéndome a mi mismo que era mentira, pues de esa forma, prevendría una posible tragedia.

Sí, volví a mentir para salvarme de la soledad. Porque yo ya había amado antes. Ame a mis padres y hermano, pero se fueron de mi lado.

Por una tragedia se fueron. Al mismo tiempo, con esa tragedia comenzó a surgir un demonio, el demonio conocido como el mago oscuro, Zeref.

¿Y que sucedió? La realidad nos golpeó.

Con el beso que te di, una nueva tragedia surgió.

Por ese beso, tu pálido resplandor se apagó para siempre, enviándome otra vez de regreso a la soledad.

Y ahora lo único que me queda es el cuerpo inerte de un hada sin brillo, sin vida y sin ese cálido resplandor amarillo que me guiaría a través de la oscuridad.

Y es que, aunque duela, un hada y un demonio, no pueden estar juntos por la eternidad.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A» :**_ Palabras usadas para la realización de este drabble : 478

 _ **«N/A» :** _ En mí opinión no veo a Zeref envuelto en una relación amorosa; pero el Zervis se da para algo trágico.

En lo personal, prefiero un Brotp de Zeref y Natsu.


End file.
